TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD
by K13 ewe
Summary: Emma una estudiante universitaria decide dejar a su novia regina mills quien tiene un romance con robín, al sentirse traicionada, decide cambiar el rumbo de su vida y se mete a una universidad del ejercito, ahora con esta vida, se armara de valor para despedirse definitivamente de ella, devolviendo el anillo que le iba a dar
1. Chapter 1

TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

Había llegado a la fiesta, no iba con mis mejores galas, pero estaba segura de que sorprendería a Regina, por fin le propondría matrimonio y para poder comprarle un anillo me tuve que ir a nueva york a trabajar, dejándola a ella en Storybrooke, ambas estudiábamos primer año en la universidad, nuestra relación había comenzado en segundo de secundaria, así que entre, en su casa ya me conocían y no fue difícil que entrara, venia sonriendo y con la caja en mis manos.

Entonces la vi, cerca de la mesa donde servían los tragos, estaba besándose con el, Robin Locksey, un estudiante de derecho que la pretendía mucho, el tenia todo que ofrecerle y yo era becada, pero aun así me eligió, hasta que vi que se besaban, entonces su mirada se cruzo con la mía, sorprendida, me trague mi dolor y me guarde la cajita, me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí.

Marque al único numero que se me ocurría, después de manejar mi escarabajo y estacionarlo.

-hola, sr. Leopold, acepto su oferta de a ser marine*secándome las lagrimas*

Al día siguiente me acerque al taller de marco, un hombre que se dedicaba a la compra venta de autos y objetos.

-buenos días marcos*sonriendo*

Baje del auto y me sonrió

-buenos días Emma*sonriendo*

-marcos vengo a ver cuanto me das por mi coche*sonriendo tristemente*

-te fue mal con Regina ¿verdad?*suspirando*

-si, anda con alguien mas*triste*

-muy bien, veámoslo*sonriendo*

El se subió al coche y miro todos los detalles que tenia

-mira Emma, no te puedo dar mas de 25,000 por el*sonriendo tristemente*

-es lo suficiente*sonriendo*

-ven para entregarte el dinero*sonriendo*

El me dio el dinero y yo le entregue todos los papeles

-¿qué harás con el dinero Emma?*sonriendo*

-en un par de días entramos de nuevo a la universidad, así que me daré de baja e ingresare a la marina*agachando la mirada*

-ten cuidado*sonriendo*

Nos despedimos y fui a la universidad donde me di de baja permanente, fui a un café internet y compre mi boleto a Miami.

Cuando llegue, fui a la Universidad Del Ejercito Marino, donde aprendí muchas cosas, en los primeros días, así que me ingrese como soldado naval, de ahí agarre la carrera de ingeniería.

Hice grandes amigos, Mulan, Elsa, Kristoff, Lancelot, Arturo, Ruby, killian, Neal, Graham.

Vivíamos en pequeñas habitaciones en la escuela.

-hey Swan espérame*alcanzándome*

-killian, buenos días*sonriéndole*

-pero si aun no amanece, apenas son las 5 de la mañana*bostezando*

-lo se*caminando*

Killian era ingeniero náutico, quería manejar su propia flota marina

-¿tienes clase?*mirándolo*

-si, mapas y geo localización*sonriendo*

-yo tengo Cuántica*riendo*

Nos despedimos en las escaleras y me senté en mi lugar preferido.

-hey llegamos antes*riendo*

-mulan ¿tienes la pregunta 2?*temerosa*

-claro, ven te explico*acercándose*

Mulan estudiaba lo mismo que yo, Ingeniera e Inteligencia, mientras llegaba el resto, me explico el proceso, la clase fue de lo mas interesante para mi.

Regina

Había despedido a Emma en mi casa, ella se iría a nueva york para buscar trabajo y yo me quedaba, pero no sola, así que llame a robin, no quería romperle el corazón a Emma, pero le era infiel con el.

El me ofrecía todo lo que Emma no podía y eso me gustaba, jamás le conté a Emma que perdí mi virginidad con el y que me enamore de el, pero me sentía mal con ella, por eso no la terminaba.

Cuando la fiesta hecha en mi casa por mis padres se hizo, baile junto a robin y ambos estábamos besándonos en la mesa donde servían tragos, cuando sin saber porque sentí una mirada en mi abro los ojos en medio del beso y la veo, vi que guardo algo en su chaqueta y que salió de ahí sin decir nada.

Espere los días que faltaban y regrese a la escuela, espere sentando con las piernas cruzadas en el pasamanos, pero jamás llego, tome mi bolso y me fui a clase de historia, cuando terminaron mis clases, pase por las de Emma y me dijeron que no había asistido, molesta por su falta de responsabilidad, fui a ver que le paso a la dirección.

-buenos tardes azul*sonriendo*

-hola señorita Mills*sonriendo*

-quisiera saber el motivo por el cual la estudiante Emma Swan no asistió hoy a clase*seria*

-deje y busco en el archivo*sonriendo*

Comenzó a teclear rápidamente

-¿y bien?*apurada*

-si, aquí dice que Emma se dio de baja después del 8 de septiembre*mirando*

-¿!que!?*sorprendida*

Me despedí de ella y salí echando humo, rápidamente le marque a su celular y me mando a buzón. Estaba furiosa con ella y la única persona que sabia era su amiga Mary Margaret, así que fui al campus de enseñanza y la vi, venia saliendo de ahí.

-hey Mary*apresurando el paso*

-¿qué sucede Regina?*sonriendo*

-puedo saber donde esta Emma*molesta*

-oh, solo se que se dio de baja*esquivando mi mirada*

Suspire y tome sus manos

-Snow por favor*preocupada*

-Regina, Emma no es tonta, sabia que te veías con robin y que la engañabas, pero ella creía en ti, aun así se decepciono y se fue a Miami, a la universidad del ejercito marine, mi abuelo la recluto*apenada*

Estaba sorprendida y no sabia que decir

-¿cuándo volverá?*triste*

-no pronto*seria*

Suspire y me sentí fatal

-por cierto ¿y el anillo?*mirando mi mano*

-¿qué anillo?*mirándola*

-nada olvídalo*nerviosa*

La sostuve de los hombros

-dime*seria*

-Emma…no importa era un recuerdo de nueva york*sonriendo*

La solté y se fue en su trasto de auto.

Los días pasaron y mi padre, alcalde electo, deicidio dar autorización de abrir una universidad exclusiva de ejercito, no cualquiera podía entrar, robin y yo habíamos formalizado como pareja.

Finalmente el día llego, la escuela fue terminada de construir y para eso paso un año, cuando le dieron apertura un autobús lleno de soldados bajaron

-¡Emma!*gritando*

Ella volteo y miro a Snow, quien había corrido hacia ella y la abrazo, debo de admitir que Emma se veía bien en uniforme, no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, por la distancia, robin me apretó mas contra el y cuando estaban cerca.

-mary te presento a mis compañeros y amigos de batallón, el es killian*señalando aun moreno que tenia un garfio en la mano*

Ella sonrió y asintió

-ella es mulan, Elsa, David, Arturo, lancelot, Lily, kristoff, Ruby, august, quien es hijo de marcos, Neal y Graham*señalándolos*

mire a la asiática, de ahí a la rubia, de ahí al rubio, al moreno, al negro, a la castaña, al otro Ruby alto, a una pelinegra con mechones rojos, al hijo de marco, a un moreno y a otro castaño, me emocione, después de mucho por primera vez la veía, había cambiado físicamente, ya no usaba los lentes gruesos, me iba a acercar pero un hombre con bastón se acerco.

-firmes soldados*serio*

Todos se pusieron firmes de inmediato

-tenemos reglas que debemos respetar, teniente Swan dígalas por favor*serio*

-si señor, primera regla: ser puntual, segunda regla: uniforme siempre presentable, tercera regla: jamás bajar la nota, cuarta regla: no hacer cosas que deshonren el uniforme y quinta regla: llegar a la hora de queda*mirando al frente*

-así es, soldados, pero agreguen dos reglas mas, sexta regla: jamás hagan desorden publico o alteraciones a la propiedad privada, séptima regla: respeten a las personas de aquí, así como sus tradiciones y leyes*mirándolos*

-señor si señor*todos*

Ella me miro y le sonreí contenta, pero me paso de largo y eso me dolió


	2. Chapter 2

MUCHOS AÑOS ANTES

Los Swan éramos una familia de dos, mi gemelo y yo, mi gemelo se llamaba Daniel, ambos éramos los mas pobres del pueblo y los becados, aun así trabajábamos, ya sea en el supermercado, entregando diarios o cortando el césped de la gente, pero a nuestros escasos 9 años conocimos el amor, Regina Mills hija del alcalde Henry Mills, la habíamos visto en su manzano y ambos quedamos enamorados de ella.

A pesar de ir en salones diferentes nos dábamos gusto verla en vacaciones, mientras cortábamos césped y arreglábamos su jardín, un día llego a las caballerizas del pueblo, donde Daniel era el encargado de los caballos, había dado un caballo a Regina, mientras sacaba a un caballo a pasear, vi a Regina siendo acorralada por un puma, salí a su rescate, ganándome un premio de un beso de su parte, me lleve unos rasguños que hoy en día marcan mi hombro derecho.

Eso provoco que Daniel me odiara y me acusara de jugar sucio, que yo había provocado el accidente, se fue, abandonándome a mi suerte, eso paso cuando tenia 12 años.

Cuando entre a primero lo vi, pero ahora tenia otro nombre, Robin Locksey, iba siempre tras Regina, se convirtió en el jugador estrella del futbol americano, ese año Regina se hizo capitana de porristas, yo solo era alguien que se la pasaba estudiando para mejorar su promedio, mientras que al mismo tiempo me hacia una experta ladrona, así mismo con el dinero robado en cajeros, me compre mi primer coche.

Una noche me agarro el coronel Leopold y en vez de arrestarme, me llevo con su hija, Mary Margaret y nos hicimos grandes amigas, el señor vivía en bases militares, mientras su esposa e hija se quedaban en el pueblo.

Mientras las cosas seguían su curso y robin/Daniel me molestaban, yo seguía estudiando mas, hasta que una clase.

-muy bien jóvenes, haremos equipo*parándose*

-pido a Regina maestro*parándose*

El lo miro y negó

-me temo señor Locksey que yo decido los equipos*serio*

Fue dando los equipos y para disgusto de mi hermano, este le toco con alguien mas

-maestro pido a Regina*molesto*

-señor Locksey, trabaje con quien le toco o lo repruebo*serio*

-pero…

-Regina, trabajaras con Swan, eres buena estudiante, pero en cosas de literatura no tanto, Emma te ayudara con lo que no entiendas*sonriendo*

-claro maestro*sonriendo*

Trague saliva y finalizo la clase, mientras todos salían, yo aun guardaba mis cosas en la mochila.

-te parece bien si lo hacemos en mi casa*sonriendo*

-claro*nerviosa*

-bien, te veo a las 5, Swan*sonriéndome*

Se alejo y se fue, mientras que yo estaba en el equipo de baloncesto, al terminar mis practicas, ya faltaba una hora para la tarea y me vestí rápidamente, llegue pedaleando a su casa, toque el timbre y su mama me abrió.

-¿si?*seria*

-buenos tardes señorita Mills, vengo ayudarle a Regina con su tarea*nerviosa*

-oh, claro querida pasa*sonriendo*

Entre nerviosa y me dejo en la sala esperando, mientras ella iba por su hija, cuando bajo me sonrió.

-lista Swan*sonriendo*

Asentí, le explique todo y lo entendió, hicimos el trabajo en un día, me di cuenta de que era dulce y cariñosa, me despedí de ella y me fui a casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me di un baño rápido y cene cereal.

-bien, mañana me toca química*guardando la bata*

Me fui a dormir, vivía en un tráiler, a mitad del bosque y cerca de un lago, al día siguiente me despierto temprano y llego a mi clase, nos dieron un diez por el trabajo, en química ella se sentaba con sus amigas, Maléfica, Cruella y Úrsula, también Tink, pero ella no había ido. Yo tome mi lugar en medio, aun lado de ellas, Mary le toco esa clase.

-hola Emma*sonriendo*

-hey Snow*riendo*

Le puse así porque platicaba con los animales

-lista para el campeonato de básquet*sentándose*

-claro*emocionada*

Me sonrió y seguimos platicando, cuando la clase inicio, debíamos hacer una reacción química que provocara un cambio de color, a nadie le salió, unos olía feo, a otros nada, pero cuando vi que a Regina le iba a explotar en la cara, me interpuse, colocando mi brazo de la misma forma que la puse cuando la defendí del puma.

Y exploto

-¿están bien?*apagando el fuego*

-¿Emma?*preocupada*

Asentí

-ten mas cuidado señorita Mills*sonriendo*

Me acerque con Mary e hicimos lo nuestro, salimos con una A en la materia y exentas del examen, aun así me llevo a la enfermería.

-disculpe mi amiga sufrió un accidente*dejándome en la camilla*

-bien, quítate la blusa y déjame ver*sonriendo*

REGINA

Estaba feliz de ser buena estudiante, a pesar de tener ciertas dificultades para entender la literatura, afortunadamente me toco la mejor en el tema, Emma, una chica rubia, con pantalones holgados, blusas holgadas y lentes gruesos.

-cariño, tu compañera ya esta aquí*abriendo*

-gracias mama*sonriendo*

Me vi en el espejo, usaba falda corta negra, con una blusa blanca de cuello abierto hasta los hombros, unas zapatillas negras estilo griegas, cerré la puerta de mi recamara y baje.

-lista swan*sonriendo*

Ella asintió y pasamos el día con mis dudas y con sus explicaciones, al final teníamos el trabajo hecho y se fue, cene con mi familia entre risas y cumplidos, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté, en mis pensamientos estaban esa rubia, en Swan, mi corazón estaba loco.

Al día siguiente entregamos el trabajo y sacamos buena calificación, de ahí nos separamos, cada quien, después de eso, nos tocaba juntas de nuevo en química, donde se sentó a nuestro lado, mientras yo platicaba con mis amigas, al poco rato se le unió una morena y trate de oír lo que decían

-ya Regina o se acabara Emma*riendo*

-la conoces, devil*sarcasmo*

-es una maja en matemáticas*sonriendo*

-deberías escuchar cuando toca en el rabbit hole*mordiéndose el labio*

Fruncí el ceño

-¿toca?*seria*

-y canta*riendo*

Por andar sumida en la platica no nos dimos cuenta de la mezcla de químicos y tuvo una reacción inesperada, cerré los ojos, asustada de que se quemaría mi cara, pero al contrario del fuego sentí un brazo protegerme, cuando los abrí recordé esa misma escena con un puma.

Cerré mis ojos al oír una detonación y los gritos de todos, el maestro se acerco con un extintor

-¿están bien?*apagando el fuego*

Mary se acerco a su amiga y la miro

-¿Emma?*preocupada*

-ten mas cuidado señorita Mills*sonriendo*

Estaba aturdida y solo sentí los abrazos de mis amigas, que me sacaron del salón, cuando me repuse mire al salón y las vi salir, las seguí hasta la enfermería, donde la enferma y mary salieron, así que entre

-yo*shock*

Emma se estaba quitando la blusa, dejando su torso desnudo, trague al ver tan bien cuidado cuerpo.

-Regina*nerviosa*

-solo quería agradecerte por salvarme*roja*

-de nada*sonriendo*

Se dio la vuelta y vi los tres enormes rasguños que tenia, salí de ahí con el corazón hecho un vuelco, decidí irme a casa, al llegar mi papa me miro sorprendido

-Regina ¿qué haces aquí?*serio*

-papa tuve un accidente en el laboratorio*apenada*

-oh, ¿estas bien?*preocupado*

-si, papa tu conoces a Emma Swan*sentándome*

-si, es la niña que te salvo del puma*sonriendo*

Sonreí y me quede pensado en como agradecerle todas sus atenciones, así que puse a mis amigas a investigar, el resultado fue que Emma estaba enamorada de mi desde entonces, lo pensé bien y decidí darle una oportunidad, no por el amor que le tenia, si no por agradecimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

ALWAYS PROTECT YOU

Era sábado por la noche, había sido convencida por mis amigas de ir al rabitt hole para pasar el rato, era un bar, así que entramos y nos sentamos cerca del escenario, como siempre robin no perdió la oportunidad de acecharme.

-hey nena te cantare una canción de amor*sonriendo*

Se subió al escenario y lo que canto fue una vulgaridad, tanto así que el dueño lo expulso y prohibió su entrada al local, mientras las horas pasaban, nos divertíamos mucho. Cuando el escenario se ilumino, una pequeña banda llego y la vi subir.

Venia con el cabello lacio, una playera de manga larga negra encima una chaleco rojo de manga corta, conecto su guitarra y me miro, la salude nerviosamente y ella sonrió, tomo el micrófono ajustándolo a su altura y canto con suaves tonadas

No quiero que seas la mujer mas bella

No quiero que enciendas cada madrugada un millón de estrellas

No quiero que seas un amor perfecto

Ni quiero que tengas todo lo que sueño sin ningún defecto

No quiero que cambie ni un respiro en ti

Quiero que cada segundo sientas que te amo así (coro)

Que cada beso tiene amor sincero

Que no importa el mundo entero

Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mi

Que cada sentimiento es verdadero

Que eres todo lo que quiero

Que no dudes que te amo solo a ti

No quiero hagas nada diferente

Quiero que me quieras como tu me quieres como lo haces siempre Quiero que me entiendas porque estoy aquí

Y que siempre estés segura que te amo solo así (coro)

Que cada beso tiene amor sincero

Que no importa el mundo entero

Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mi

Que cada sentimiento aes verdadero

Que eres todo lo que quiero

Que no dudes…

Yo lo siento en el alma

Lo siento en mi corazón

Junto a ti mi vida siempre esta llena de amor (coro)

Que cada beso tiene amor sincero

Que no importa el mundo entero

Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mi

Que cada sentimiento es verdadero

Que eres todo lo que quiero Que no dudes… que te amo solo a ti.

Estaba sorprendida, su voz era hermosa y tocaba bien, disfrutamos de unas canciones mas, no cabía duda que Emma era una caja de sorpresas, lamentablemente no sabia que hacer.

El lunes por la mañana la veo bajar de su vocho, la miro intensamente y me voltea a ver, sonriéndonos mutuamente, ella se aleja y suspiro, le debía la vida en dos ocasiones, si dios es grande y me salva una tercera vez es porque realmente debo estar en deuda con ella, así que las clases acabaron y fui al estacionamiento, cuando escucho un auto derrapar y miro que me va a atropellas, paralizándome por completo.

Nuevamente veo un destello dorado y caigo sobre alguien, abrí los ojos y lo primero que veo es a Emma debajo mío, al voltear veo el auto y a Robin saliendo de la ventana.

-¿Regina?*preocupada*

-lo siento Emma*parándome*

-¿estas bien?*sonriendo*

-si, gracias*sonriendo*

Ella me sonrió y me sostuvo

-¿estas lastimada?*mirándome*

-no, `pero tu si, mañana te va a doler la espalda*preocupada*

-no importa*sonriendo*

La mire, ella solo sonrió y se fue, al final del día Robin fue expulsado de la escuela, mientras que yo aun preocupada por Emma convivía con mi familia

-hija ¿qué tienes?*sonriendo*

-me preocupa Emma*revolviendo la comida*

-¿qué le paso?*mirándome*

-hoy saliendo de la escuela, casi me atropellan*suspirando*

-¿qué?*parándose*

-robin, quería impresionarme con su vehículo, dando vueltas a mi alrededor*seria*

-¿cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?*molesto*

-no se, creyó que con eso saldría con el*mirando*

-espero que la directora haya tomado cartas en el asunto*sentándose*

-lo hizo, lo expulso permanentemente, gracias a Emma, no me paso nada, pero si se llevo un buen golpe en la espalda*preocupada*

-Regina, esa niña siempre te cuida, yo que tu busco la forma de agradecerle*sonriendo*

-lo se mama, descubrí que Emma esta enamorada de mi desde que nos conocimos*revolviendo mas el plato*

-entonces ahí lo tienes querida, acércate, enamórala y después de un tiempo la dejas*sonriendo*

Le sonríe a mi mama y asentí a lo que me había dicho, así que lo hice, comencé a sonreírle tiernamente, a provocarle sensaciones nuevas.

En segundo año me lo pidió y acepte, era todo lindo y hermoso, besos por aquí, acaricias y regalos, pero en el fondo sabia que me sentía vacía, que no me provocaba nada y paso conocí a robin, cambio mucho era todo un caballero y no pude evitar amarlo a el, para tercero de secundaria, había mentido a Emma, para poder verlo a el, una cena romántica en su cabaña, a la luz de las velas me hizo suya.

ACTUALIDAD

Miraba atreves de la cerca a Emma dar vueltas por la cancha, mientras robin se reía de ella.

-apuesto lo que quieras a que es la mas lenta de su grupo*riendo*

-teniente Swan*gritándole*

-te lo dije*riendo*

-señor si señor*parándose enfrente de el*

-como sabe hoy se dará la prueba de misión, espero que dirija a los demás como se debe ahora que mi hijo esta herido*serio*

-no se preocupe coronel, a usted ni al comandante Leopold les fallare*sonriendo*

-bien, vayan a descansar y a preparar el equipo*alejándose*

Rápidamente se acercaron en cuanto ella levanto la mano

-a partir de ahora yo los dirijo al campo de guerra, así que preparemos los tiros*seria*

-si teniente*todos*

Cada uno saco un rifle y los disparos se oyeron, los blancos era tiaras, callándole la boca robin, el cual me pego mas a el, pero unas chicas se acercaron a la cerca y comenzaron a gritarles emocionadas, las chicas no eran de aquí, parecían modelos y Robin sonrió coquetamente.

-Marian*acercándose a la cerca*

-hola Emma*sonriéndole*

Estaban platicando un rato y robin se molesto mucho, a tal grado que me dejo ahí sola, Marian se fue al poco rato.

-Emma espera*tomando su manga*

-¿qué deseas señorita Mills?*mirándome*

-¿ya no me saludas?*sonriendo*

-¿por qué debo hacerlo?*seria*

-por nuestra historia*sonriendo tristemente*

-¿cuál? ¿la de quererme por lastima?*seria*

-Emma yo*sorprendida*

Se alejo y me dejo con la palabra en la boca, estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez dolida, me dolía el pecho.

Emma

Quería que Regina entendiera mis sentimientos y me sorprendió cuando los acepto en segundo año de secundaria, en tercero, al volver robin al pueblo, se noto el gran cambio que se hizo, ya no era el buscapleitos, era todo un caballero.

Lo que me dolió fue que un día le llame y me cancelo una cita, así que me fui al cine sola, así que mientras caminaba por las calles la vi, entrar a un hotel con mi supuesto hermano perdido y sentí un dolor profundo en mi pecho, algo que jamás había sentido, se besaban en plena calle y entraron tomados de la mano, lo supe, Regina no fue mía y nunca lo fue.

Mi celular sonó

-¿alo?*recargándome*

-Emma ¿Regina esta contigo?

-si señora, nada mas que fue al baño*tragándome el dolor*

-oh gracias querida, nada mas quería confirmar, como me dijo que saldría contigo

Mire por donde había entrado y me despedí, colgando el celular, no dije nada, ni le llame al día siguiente, lo único que quería es algo para mi, ayudarle era lo mejor, ser su coartada en todo, echarme a mi la culpa de su infidelidad, todo con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

El lunes por la mañana me beso como si nada hubiera pasado y yo solo le sonreí un poco, no sospecho, desgraciadamente lo escuche un estudiante la había visto y lo encare en ese patio oscuro, detrás de la escuela.

-hey*mirándolo*

-¿qué quieres?*tirando el cigarrillo*

-¿eres Neal y tu killian?*señalándolos*

-si, ¿tu eres?*serio*

-emma, Emma Swan*nerviosa*

-¿en que podemos ayudarte Swan?*riendo*

-ustedes tienen un video de mi novia entrando al hotel con Locksey, por favor dénmelo*seria*

-no te molesta ver lo cínica que es*molesto*

-si, pero no por eso hare algo que dañe la reputación de Regina*molesta*

-enamorada*riendo*

-te propongo algo, tu me das ese video y las fotos, y yo te dare lo que quieras*decidida*

-me parece justo o no Neal*riendo*

-bien, queremos sexo*riendo*

-hecho*sonriendo*

-no entraras a clases hoy*acercándose*

-la evidencia primero*extendiendo mi mano*

Me dio un disco y un sobre, no diré que paso, porque no vale la pena recordar ese suceso, así que fui al único lugar donde sabia que esto valía mucho, la alcaldía, al oír mi nombre el señor Henry atendió mi llamado

-sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan Emma, por muy novia de mi hija que seas*molesto*

-lo se, señor y lo siento pero venia entregarle esto*extendiéndole el cd y el sobre*

-¿qué es?*serio*

-mírelo por usted mismo*agachando la mirada*

El vio tanto el video como las fotos

-¿cómo obtuviste todo esto?*serio*

-no le diré mis métodos, pero su oposición querrá darle por la moralidad de Regina, así que en el hotel habrá tomas de ambos*triste*

-gracias Emma, sabes, mi esposa le ayuda a Regina con su falso amor por ti, te tiene lastima y piensa que por haberla salvado varias veces, debe recompensarte con algo*juntando ambas manos sobre el escritorio*

Confirmar mis sospechas fue un arma de doble filo para mi.

-no se preocupe señor, siempre la protegeré, aun si se escuda en mi amor por ella*decidida*

El sonrió y me fui de ahí.

Al día siguiente Regina me beso y le sonreí levemente.

-amor ¿qué tienes?*mirándome*

-nada, te prometo que siempre te protegeré*besando su frente*

Evite que viera mis lagrimas caer, Regina no era para mi, ahora ni nunca.

Presente

Unos brazos me abrazaron y sonreí un poco, mientras con mis manos miraba el hermoso anillo que tenia en la cajita.

-siempre la protegeré Mary*besando sus manos*

-lo se*apretándome contra ella*

-ese día entendí que Regina tomo su decisión y yo la mía*sonriendo*

-si, ella eligió a robin y tu elegiste ser soldado para servirle a ella*soltándome*

-¿Henry?*mirándola*

-dormido, es un niño inquieto*riendo*

-gracias mary, por cuidarlo*sonriendo*

-de nada, Neal y tu*insegura*

-se acabo hace tiempo*sonriendo*

-bien, al menos el niño es feliz*riendo*

-con ambos padres junto a el*sonriendo*

-killian y yo es solo amigos*riendo*

-pero el se interesa en ti, tanto como Neal lo hace*riendo*

-ambos cambiaron, pero killian quiera a james, el gemelo de David y como David es como mi hermano*codeándola*

-oh, ahora entiendo*sonrojada*

-te gusta David*riendo*

-¡no!*agitando las manos*

Reímos y ella se fue, mientras fui a ver a mi pequeño cachorro, Henry Daniel, era como Neal.

-descansa mi pequeño cachorro*besando su fre


End file.
